Belal Muhammad vs. Randy Brown
The first round began. Belal lands an inside kick and a left, after eating a high front kick. Brown lands another high front kick. Brown lands a jab, eats an inside kick, lands a jab. Belal lands a leg kick and an inside kick. Belal lansd a jab. Belal lands an inside kick. 4:00. Belal lands an inside kick. And a good leg kick. Brown lands a good right. Belal lands an inside kick. Brown sidekicks the leg. Brown lands a right and a hard jab. Another jab. 3:00. Brown knees the head. Belal lands an inside kick. Belal lands an inside kick. Brown jabs the body. Brown lands a spinning back kick to the body. Brown lands a checked leg kick. 2:00. Belal lands a leg kick. "Come forward!" Belal lands a hard leg kick. And an inside kick. Belal lands a right and an inside kick and a leg kick. Belal lands a leg kick and a right. And an inside kick. Belal lands a left. 1:00. Belal lands a good leg kick. He checks a kick himself. Belal lands a nice left to the body. And another upstairs and a hard leg kick. 35. Another leg kick and another and a right. Belal lands a leg kick, eats a left uppercut and a right and another. 15. Belal lands a leg kick. And an inside kick. Brown misses a high knee, R1 ends, 10-9 Belal. R2 began. Belal lands an inside kick, eats a high kick. Belal lands a leg kick. And another. Brown front kicks high. Bellal lands a leg kick, eats a body kick. Belal lands an inside kick, checks a leg kick. Belal lands an inside kick. Brown lands an inside kick. Belal lands a right, clinch. 4:00. Waist cinch. Brown stuffs a double, eats a right on the break. Brown lands a pair of rights and a left. Brown lands a right. And a jab. Belal lands a leg kick, eats a left. Belal got poked, ref didn't see, Brown jabs the face, tries a high knee, stuffs a double to the clinch. Belal's right eye marked up. 3:00. Brown stuffs a double. Belal knees the leg twice. Brown stuffs a double. They break. Belal checks an inside kick. Belal lands a leg kick. Belal had eaten another eyepoke and then a right hand right behind it. 2:00. Belal lands an inside kick and a right to the body. Brown tries a high front kick. Brown lands a jab. Belal lands an inside kick. Another. Brown blocks a high kick. Belal tries a double, gets it, has both hooks. 1:00. Some lefts under. 35. More lefts under. Right hammerfists, hard ones. 10. A few more hard rights. R2 ends, 10-9 Belal. R3 began. Belal lands a leg kick. "Make a fist!" Yves keeps saying to Brown. Another leg kick. Inside kick. Brown lands a combination. Brown front kicks the groin, shows good sportsmanship by waiting for a second even though the ref didn't step in. Belal shoots a double. 4:00. Clinch. Belal drops elvels for a double, gets it to guard. Brown works rubber guard. Thinking triangle. Right elbow from Belal. He escapes. Heel kicks from Brown to the kidney, finally legal this year. 3:00. Right elbow from Belal. Brown goes for an armbar, Belal escapes. Belal gets the back in a scramble. 2:00. Has it standing, both hooks. Rights under. More. More. Body triangle. Belal going for the choke. Not yet. 1:00. Rights to the body. 30. Brown turns to guard. 15. Brown lands a left elbow. Brown lands three rights, a big one too, Belall turtles up. R3 ends, 10-9 Belal. 30-27 Belal, good fight. One 29-28 but UD.